parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 VHS/DVD ideas - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some ideas for my VHS/DVD ideas for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. My VHS/DVD ideas Thomas 2: The Great Escape! Scenes #We Must Escape! #Find The 4 Masks! #To Edward's Village and The First Mask #Pyralums, Chasing Nightmare, And I Want The Treasure! #There's No Shame In Getting Scared, You Know? #I Want Thomas's Dead Body? #Ninja Diesels?! #Weblums And Find Thomas's Body Dead Or Alive?!! #It's An Eig! #I Can Fly! #The Final Mask And The Disk #Everybody, Out Of The Prison Ship, And More Minigames! #Our Victory To Find Tillie Is Complete! Notes *The footage is inspired by Julian Bernardino, Stanley the Silver Engine and Friends, and TonyGoldWing72. *The front and back covers are Green and Orange. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before We Must Escape!. *The nameplates echo after We Must Escape!, Find The 4 Masks!, To Edward's Village and The First Mask, Pyralums, Chasing Nightmare, And I Want The Treasure!, There's No Shame In Getting Scared, You Know?, I Want Thomas's Dead Body?, Ninja Diesels?!, Weblums And Find Thomas's Body Dead Or Alive?!!, It's An Eig!, I Can Fly!, The Final Mask And The Disk, And Everybody, Out Of The Prison Ship, And More Minigames! *The end credits echo after Our VIctory to Find Tillie is Complete!. *The "13 Title Screens of the Scenes!" logos are used with the Hanna Barbera cartoon theme musics. *This film is inspired by SonicandKnuckles. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia *In the end credits, an "Andrew Smith Studios" still picture is used. Front Cover *Thomas prepares for battle when the ship explodes with the title Thomas 2: The Great Escape! Back Cover *Casey Junior is holding a strange can full of weird substance when it transforms everything as some vegetables rise from the ground with the title Railroad Trouble showing up. Railroad Trouble Scenes #You Must Repair The Damage Done! #Find Me Six Springs! #The Brave Little Engine #Together Takes Two #Anyone I Know? #The King Hobo Story #Lots of Terrible Mummies! #A Trip To Cyberland?! #This is The Last Straw! #It's Animal Fever! #You'll Regret That Can Dearly! Notes *The footage is inspired by Julian Bernardino and TonyGoldWing72. *The front and back covers are Yellow and Green. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before You Must Repair The Damage Done! *The nameplates echo after You Must Repair The Damage Done!, Find Me Six Springs!, The Brave Little Engine, Together Takes Two, Anyone I Know?, The King Hobo Story, Lots of Terrible Mummies!, A Trip To Cyberland?!, This is The Last Straw!, and It's Animal Fever! *The end credits echo after Our VIctory to You'll Regret That Can Dearly!. *The "11 Title Screens of the Scenes!" logos are used with the Hanna Barbera cartoon theme musics. *This film is inspired by Julian Bernardino and TonyGoldWing72. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia *In the end credits, an "Andrew Smith Studios" still picture is used. Front Cover *Casey Junior is holding a strange can full of weird substance when it transforms everything with the title Railroad Trouble! Back Cover *Six screenshots of Casey Jr are shown with him and his engineer, when he is taking a train to the Moats, when he dashes through the snow, as Pufferty, as Dumbo flies above him, when he falls in love with Tillie. Puffa Steam Train on Rails Scenes #Scar and Bill Have Escaped! #Clowny Island Rides? #Paint Misbehaving? #Mine Bowling! #Arabian Knights? #The Thieves and the Cobblers #The Pyramids? #Food Fright? #The Final Battle Notes *The footage is inspired by ThomasandMichael2. *The front and back covers are White and Orange. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Scar and Bill Have Escaped! *The nameplates echo after Scar and Bill Have Escaped!, Clowny Island Rides?, Paint Misbehaving?, Mine Bowling!, Arabian Knights?, The Thieves and the Cobblers, The Pyramids?, and Food Fright? *The end credits echo after The Final Battle. *The "9 Title Screens of the Scenes!" logos are used with the Hanna Barbera cartoon theme musics. *This film is inspired by Julian Bernardino and TonyGoldWing72. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia *In the end credits, an "Andrew Smith Studios" still picture is used. Front Cover *Puffa is speeding underneath the Puffa Steam Train on Rails title. Back Cover *Three screenshots of Puffa are shown as some vehicles appear. Thomas's All New Animated Series Scenes #Henry Napping #No Parking #High Anxiety #The Big Date #My Fair Henry #Everybody Loves Thomas and Friends #The Secret Missing Episode Notes *Inspired by Take-Along Stories. *The front and back covers are Yellow and White. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Henry Napping. *The nameplates echo after Henry Napping, No Parking, High Anxiety, The Big Date, My Fair Henry, and Everybody Loves Thomas and Friends. *The end credits echo after The Secret Missing Episode. *The "7 Title Screens of the Scenes!" logos are used with the Hanna Barbera cartoon theme musics. *This is also inspired by SonicandKnuckles, Julian Bernardino, BrittAlCroftFan, TonyGoldWing72, ThomasandMichael2, Haruka Tavares, and FantasyFilm2013. *Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia *In the end credits, a "The Secret Missing Episode" still picture is used. Front Cover *Thomas and Friends running in "No Parking!" Back Cover *This shows the pictures of No Parking of Thomas and his friends pursued by James, and also shows a Behind The Scenes at The Making of Thomas the Animated Series. Category:UbiSoftFan94